Hero's Heart
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Cynthia has always seen Robin as a hero. One day, he is cornered in a dangerous battle, and the young lady realizes just how much she cares about him... The journey into the past has taught Cynthia so many things. However, she still needs to accept the love deep within her heart. Will the Pegasus Knight be able to rescue Robin and admit her true feelings? (Robin/Cynthia ONESHOT!)


**Here is another Fire Emblem oneshot! Fates finally has a release date at last. With that in mind, I thought I would celebrate by writing a new chapter! One of my readers inspired this story. They requested Robin/Cynthia, so I thought I would try it.**

 **Special thanks go to Sayuri Tsukihime for the great cover image! I also want to thank all of my returning readers for the continued support! Please enjoy the read!** **  
**

* * *

 **Hero's Heart**

The nation of Ylisse found itself locked in a long and violent war against Walhart and the vastly more powerful nation of Valm. The conflicts were fierce beyond human imagination. Many died in battle daily, while many others became prisoners of war…. Sadly, Robin found himself cut off from his comrades in this most recent skirmish. This supposedly simple scouting mission for Prince Chrom had gone horribly wrong. Many of the common soldiers under his command fell hours prior. Now he stood alone and surrounded.

"This does not bode well for us," the tactician threw off his cloak to reveal his sword fighting garments to the enemy. Alas, his hands found their way to a shimmering blade of silver at his hip. With a calm exhalation of breath, Robin drew his blade, a mighty weapon adorned with the emblem of house Ylisse, and nodded sternly in realization of his grim circumstances.

"I'm going to die here," Robin whispered with sobering realism as a dozen men drew closer. They waved their spears and axes as they charged forward with a melee of violent battle chanting.

It was now or never for the master swordsman. His options were simple, run this entire garrison through, or fall. Though Robin was renowned for his swordsmanship to the point of army wide respect, these odds did not help his chances of survival at all. Twelve on one was not a pretty picture when it came to a favourable battle.

"Forgive me Chrom," Robin flourished his blade and lunged with swift feet. His motions were a blur beyond the comprehension of the mortal eye. A flicker of silver light sped past two of the attacking men, and in an instant, they both fell in a pool of deep crimson.

"Ten more," sighed the strategist with exhaustion, "….I have to… keep on fighting."

The leader of the Valmese troops let a sinister chuckle escape from his lips as his heavily armoured form came bounding forward as if he were possessed, "He's getting tired, lads! Gut this one and you can bet the general will reward us with coin!"

Robin breathed deep in an attempt to keep his focus trained on the task at hand. However, despite his best efforts to move the young man found his lungs burning as if fire raged through them. There was no denying just how tired he was now. With the rest of his men gone, there was simply no way to keep up this pace.

Rain cascaded forth as the heavens opened. Small droplets quickly became a raging torrent of water as the intensity of the sudden rainstorm drenched the length of the small battlefield. Robin tiredly gripped his weapon in his left hand while he ran his right hand through his damp whitish hair. Another soldier leapt forward to strike, while Chrom's tactician prepared to defend...

The all too familiar sound of beating wings echoed across the clouded skies. While faint at first it became closer with every passing moment. There was only one creature in the whole world that flapped its wings so gracefully in the midst of flight.

"Robin! I'm here! Stand back," a shrill female voice commanded in a high pitch shout.

The surrounding soldiers turned their attentions upward toward the sky, "A Pegasus! We better knock it down," one of them bawled as he reached hastily toward the javelins on his back.

As if acting on instinct Robin leapt backward with all of the strength that he had left at his disposal. His feet slid through the muddy ground as they landed.

His gaze pointed upward, he caught the sight of a young woman with pigtailed blue hair, the rain droplets slid down the breastplate of her armour as she hurled Javelins with her right hand, "Cynthia," Robin uttered with a sigh of relief, "You do not know how happy I am to see you right now!"

The hail of sharp throwing weapons showered the Valmese soldiers from high above. Such a rain of suppressive fire caused their leader to curse as a scowl curved his lips, "We can't take her without the archers! Fall back you stupid louts! RETREAT!"

Once the Valm troops finished their hasty dash off in the other direction Robin sheathed his sword and exhaled with all of his strength, "Darn…. The gods are smiling on me today."

Cynthia swooped down to ground level and waved across to Robin through the thick expanse of the rainstorm, "C'mon," she called out cheerfully but with an undertone of urgency in her happy voice, "Climb on, Robin! We need to leave before they come back!"

Robin happily obliged the request of Cynthia and made his way through the rain until his tired and swollen feet reached the winged mount. He gently climbed onto the back of the majestic horse-like creature and gave a stern nod, "I'm ready when you are!"

A smile beamed across Cynthia's face as lightly tapped her Pegasus, "It's time to go, girl! Be sure you hold on tight too, Robin!"

Of course, the tactician gave an agreeable nod and softly placed his arms around Cynthia's middle to secure himself. The young woman felt a light flush burn across her cheeks as the sensation of being held ensnared her senses for a moment, "Okay," she giggled shyly, "Off we go!"

* * *

Everything was quiet throughout the camp by nightfall. A few dim fires burned around the rows of tents as the soldiers of Chrom's army slept. Embers danced in the sky as if they had minds of their own, beautiful orange flickers of warmth and light to provide comfort to those who sorely needed sleep. The ambient sounds of low chattering voices softly filled the air as many of the common folk debated the happenings of the day.

"Did you hear? They say Prince Chrom and Lady Sumia's daughter went and rescued Sir Robin today." The gossip of the battle was a prominent piece of news around many a campsite this evening.

Robin simply ignored the low whispers and the indignant looks as he made his way through the camp in the darkness of night. His tired feet took a left past the next row of tents until he found himself standing directly in front of his own abode.

"I'm heading to sleep," he declared with a hearty yawn as he stepped inside.

"Robin," came a very familiar voice from inside his tent. Cynthia stood there in the middle of the tactician's sleeping quarters with a look of relief upon her face. She cast a thin shadow against the tiny glow of orange candlelight.

Cynthia was no longer wearing her battle attire from earlier. In fact, her slender figure was clad in some loose fitting nightclothes and complete with a woolly blanket draped across the girls petite shoulders to keep herself warm. It was clear that she had come from her own tent just to seek Robin out.

"I was so worried about you," the young lady bolted forward and reached out for Robin caringly, half-stumbling as she went.

"Careful, you're going to fall," fortunately enough, Robin caught her, and held her clumsy form upright. His brow furrowed in concern when he saw the slightly unhappy look that the young lady had upon her face!

Cynthia simply clutched Robin tightly and refused to let him go, "…..You scared me today…. You scared me so much…."

However, Robin was a little lost as to the specifics of her words. He simply returned her hug and gave a very solemn look, "I don't quite-"

"You always told me not to charge ahead," Cynthia said softly and with an apparent lack of her usual cheerfulness, "But that's what you did today," she continued, "You charged ahead with the scouting party and…and-"

Tiny sobs escaped from the Pegasus Knight as she buried her face into Robin's chest. Her tears dampened his vest as he gave an understanding nod, not letting her go, "…..It's alright, Cynthia…. I'm here now, thanks to you, and I'm fine…."

"I almost lost you, dummy." Cynthia wept sadly, as her delicate fingers squeezed Robin tighter, "….I almost lost you before I had chance to tell you what I figured out…."

"Tell me what?" Robin asked his question with a warm and friendly tone of voice. His heartstrings already pulled tightly over the sight of Cynthia crying over him. He wanted nothing more than to cheer her up right now...

Silence followed for many a moment. It took a little while before Sumia's daughter came to her senses. Once she was back in a happier mood again the young lady dried her eyes against Robin's robe and gave one of her trademark happy smiles, "To tell you that I've figured out what's important," she started.

Alas, Cynthia took a couple of steps back and nervously looked Robin in the eyes with a little flush upon her delicate cheeks. She clasped her hands together and nervously twiddled with her thumbs, "….I thought about everything, about how I always want to be a hero, and since I met you it made me realize something….."

The eyes of Cynthia sparkled with a flare of adoration as she looked to Robin with a beaming smile, "….I've spent all my life obsessed with heroes, and I think coming to the past has made me realize the truth about what a hero should really be…."

Robin sleeked his hair back with a single swift hand movement and gave an understanding nod. He moved to his at his little table beside his makeshift bed and nodded, "….What do you think it takes to make a hero, Cynthia?"

"That's simple," she replied happily and with a soft smile, "A hero gives everything they have to protect the people they care about. They will give all of their strength and all of their heart to make the world a better place… somebody like you… Robin."

"I'm not a hero," Robin replied quickly as he gave a modest little smile, "I just have a special talent for swords and strategy."

Cynthia gave an honest, caring chuckle and nodded to herself resolutely. She took several steps closer to Robin and softly placed her hands upon his shoulders, her smile became a little more shy and nervous as she did so, "….You're a hero to me," she admitted in a soft little whisper, "After all… You use your special skills to help all the people you care about and I find that really cool!"

"I should be thanking you," Robin said with heartfelt honesty, "You saved my life, and I think that makes you the hero for today, Cynthia."

A flutter in Robin's heart caused him to shudder a little. His true feelings, they were also coming to the forefront. This young lady in front of him fought with all she had to try and protect others, and it was something he really admired, even though a lot of the time she fell short…. Still, her lack of surrender had caused a soft spot for her to form within his heart.

"You bring out the best in people, Robin," uttered Cynthia warmly as she leaned forward, "I couldn't imagine the thought of losing you, and so I was wondering… if you could bring out the best in me, too…."

Robin nervously glanced at Chrom's daughter, as she was now mere inches away from his face. So close, in fact, that he could feel the woman's soft little breaths against the side of his face, "Are you say-"

"I love you, Robin," Cynthia chimed compassionately as she draped her arms around the broad shoulders of the tactician, "….I love you, and I don't need to dream of heroes anymore, because now I have you…."

"….I can't hide how you make me feel," Robin returned the embrace of the slender young woman and softly held her close, "You give your all because you care so much about people. I have always felt drawn to that quality of yours, Cynthia…. I think over time I've fallen for you, too."

A smile bigger than any of the others curved Cynthia's lips as she let out a little cheer, "Yay! Oh, I do love you so very much…. Please say you will always stay beside me!"

Robin gave a warm nod, "Always," and closed the rest of the gap between himself and the woman he loved. Their lips lightly caressed. However, caught in the overwhelming feelings of the moment, Cynthia topped forward.

With a soft thump, she and Robin landed upon the bed, but instead of breaking their embrace, the duo simply continued to lovingly kiss as the dim light of the candle cast their shadows against the wall. The quiet sound of their lips' embrace filled the air.

Once they parted, Cynthia tilted her head and gave an adorable little smile, "Can I stay in your tent until we march tomorrow?"

For the slightest moment, Robin felt nervous, but he gave a soft smile and nodded nonetheless, "….You are my hero of the day. I would be honoured if you stayed beside me this evening, Cynthia."

"Fantastic," the Pegasus Knight declared with a smile as bright as sunshine. Slowly, she pulled her slender form away from Robin, "Don't peak, okay?" Her voice was filled with mischief and excitement as she sat herself on the bed a few feet away.

Of course, Robin was a gentleman and closed his eyes. Instead of relying on his eyesight, he called upon on his hearing to lead the way. He heard the sound of rustling clothing, along with the warmth of bare skin as Cynthia brushed against him for a second. He said nothing, however, and simply continued to do as he was instructed.

"Open your eyes," Cynthia called out happily.

"Okay," Robin replied calmly as he turned his gaze in Cynthia's direction. What he saw was enough to make him smile warmly. Cynthia was borrowed under the bedsheets with her entire body covered as she peered shyly across the room. Her bare shoulders poked out of the top of the covers, an indication of what she did while Robin had his eyes closed.

"You're the first man I've ever felt love for," Cynthia admitted shyly as she nervously fidgeted beneath the covers, "Will you," her cheeks burned a deep shade of flushed pink, "Will you… shower your beloved hero with affection for her heroic deeds today?"

Robin felt his heart jolt for a moment under such a romantic request. He nodded, "….This will be the first night I have spent with a woman in my tent, but sharing this first night with you, that would make me feel very happy…."

Robin blew out the candle, and finally, the tent was pitch black. The sound of rustling echoed in the dark. There was a moment of welcome uncertainty. However, before long, there was the warm sensation of bare skin that pressed softly against the young man's chest.

"C'mere silly," Cynthia cooed lovingly, "I've got you," she declared victoriously with an innocent and compassionate giggle. Now with Robin where she wanted him, the young lady gently pulled her love into a soft embrace, "….I love you, I really do," she declared with a delicate kiss on the lips for her beloved Robin...

 **The End**

* * *

 **I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I really do hope that you enjoyed it, and it makes me happy to see that people have as much fun reading things as I do writing them. As always, please feel free to leave some feedback if you would like. Your opinions are always welcome and appreciated Thanks again!**


End file.
